What if Marie was tougher when she met Logan ?
by Marie3009
Summary: I always wondered what whould have happened if Marie was tougher than in the movie when she met Logan. So I'm trying to write it down. Hope you'll like it !
1. Chapter 1

I was scared. I felt lonely even when surrounded by a crowd. They hated me. They feared me. I was a monster, an abnormality they didn't know could exist. Even my family made me feels strange, not worthy of the life they gave, of the sacrifices they did for me since I was born.  
So I left. I ran away from those people. I went north, as far away as possible. My goal was to reach Alaska. There, people wear so many layers of clothes that no one would ever question why I was always covered. No one would ever ask why I wouldn't go out without gloves, long sleeves shirts and pants in summer, while everybody else would be in short shorts and tank tops. In Alaska, clothes were synonyms of survival, protection. Since the Cody incident, nearly a year ago, clothes were a way to protect the world from me and my curse. The curse also became a way to protect myself from the world.

This is how he found me. Me, little Marie, hiding behind a scarf that I thought would be a barrier between me and people. I was 17 at the time, almost 18. Old enough to have a job, live alone in a quiet, isolated place, where no one would try to hurt me again. But he caught me before that. And he turned my life upside down.

Now, don't get me wrong. It's not such a bad thing, what happened to me. Yes, I did kill people. And yes, I would do it again. What can I say? I was young, lost, alone, and he offered me a family, a goal, a safe place to stay. I taught how to defend myself before he took me on jobs with him. He was my teacher, of course. He taught me everything he knew, from hand to hand combat to weaponry. We became best friends along the way, probably by the time he came home with bullets in his back and chest and asked me to pull them out… before yelling at me for not locking the back door. But, honestly, who would be crazy enough to even try breaking in a house where highly skilled killers were living?

Anyway. So we became best friends. We were having a great life, the jobs were good, well paid, and we even bought a van to go on a road trip! And then he disappeared. All of a sudden, my best friend, my teacher, was gone. I was left alone, all over again. After a year waiting for him to return, I left the house. I took the pickup, put the motorbike behind, packed some guns and the few things I had, and hit the road again. This time, I was taking a trip to Canada.


	2. Chapter 2

_Text _are Marie's thoughts. I'm basically re-writing my favorite scene from the movie.  
I don't own anything, all rights go to Marvel.

So here I am. Laughlin city. In the middle of nowhere. In winter, to add drama to the situation. I'm short on cash too. I had to sell the motorbike and the car somewhere in North Dakota, a couple weeks before. The perfect "damsel in distress" situation, if you put the super killer skills aside.

So yeah, it was freaking cold outside, and I went to the bar. I stick on water though, mainly because of the short on cash thing. And yeah, I was surprised, when I entered, that in this little town, lost in the middle of the snow, there was a cage fight going on. There was a man, alone in the cage, and I could only see his back. But what a back! Muscles everywhere! (Being a killer didn't made me lose my girl condition, so I watched. More stared at, come to think of it…) And then this other dude came in, and got beaten up. Badly. Had to be carried to get out of the cage. The man, the winner, was named Wolverine. _What kind of a name is Wolverine?_. Anyway, I was cold in my truck, so I decided to stay. Another weird decision that changed my life. So, anyway, I stayed. After the fights were over, Wolverine came over and sat at the bar, too, not so far from where I stood. And then, the news flash, about the mutant thing. It caught me by surprise, I wasn't expecting it. And then I saw Wolverine's reaction : he was surprised and interested, too. A little too much. At that time, I thought he might be a mutant himself, or looking for them. Frightened me a little, seeing how he fought and all.

When the other one, the man that lost the fight, came over to talk to Wolverine, I knew there'd be trouble. But I didn't expected the "I've got claws and I growl and I'm freaking dangerous" thing! Somehow, I was a little relieved: at least he wouldn't try to go after me to kill me or capture me for some lab to experiment on me, like the government did with so many of us…

I warned him when that man came up with the knife, so I was basically burned by the locals: they knew I wasn't human, or at least that I was on the mutant side. I had to move before they got back at me for helping Wolverine. I followed him when he got out, and hid in his trailer, next to his motorbike. I should have known he'd know I was there. He stopped a few miles later, pulled me out of the trailer.  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
"I'm sorry, I needed a ride. I thought you might help me"  
"Get out"  
"Where am I supposed to go?"  
"Don't know"  
"You don't know or don't care?"  
"Pick one"  
"I saved your life!" I know that wasn't true, but I couldn't risk being left alone on the icy road  
"No you didn't". He took off, and then stopped seconds later to let me in.  
"You don't have anything to eat, do you?" He handed me beef jerky. "How typical" I thought

He watched me taking of my gloves, probably intrigued. I didn't care: god, even for beef jerky, that was awesome! I thought I might try to be a little friendlier, try to break the ice.

"I'm Rogue" No answer. I checked his dog tag. "Were you in the army? Doesn't that mean that you were in the army?" Still no answer. I turned back to get a look at the cabin.  
"Waow" Did I just say that? I really needed to rest.  
"What?"  
"Suddenly, my life doesn't look that bad"  
"Hey, if you prefer the road…"  
"No! no… it looks great. Looks cozy."

He stared at me as if I was crazy.  
_That's my luck: my ride thinks I escaped from the asylum, and I'm still freezing my ass off!_

He saw me rubbing my hands together.  
"Put your hands on the heater"  
Then he tried to catch my hands. I jerked back off. _Good, no he also thinks that I'm afraid of him. What a day._  
"Not gonna hurt you kid" _I know you're not, I'm the one who's gonna hurt you if you touch me dude.  
_"It's nothing personal. It's just that, when people touch my skin, something happens" I put my gloves on.  
"What?" _Do I need to draw it to you?  
_I kept on my sad/lost/sweet little girl face on. I tried to appear as inoffensive as possible.  
"I don't know. They just get hurt" Somehow, I knew I could trust him. I knew I had blown a super-secret and reliable card there, but it didn't seemed that important at the moment.

He looked at me for a minute, speechless. _No who's gonna hurt who big boy?_  
"I see."  
"When they come out… does t hurt?"  
"Everytime. So, what kind of a name is Rogue?"  
"I don't know. What kind of a name is Wolverine?" That came out on its own. Couldn't help myself. Sassy Marie was back on track.  
"My name is Logan"  
"Marie"  
He looked at me, smiling.  
"You know, you should really wear your seatbelt"  
"Look kid, I don't need advice on…"  
That's when the car crashed. He went through the windscreen while my head went crashing on the headboard. I put my head up. _Damn it. Told him to wear his seatbelt!  
_then I saw him moving. _Oh, great. A healer  
_"You alright? Kid are you alright?" _stop it already with the kid! I'm almost 20!_  
"I'm stuck!"  
He looked around, sniffing. _Oh great! Healer AND feral? Why me! Wade always wanted to see one! Why me?!_

Then Sabertooth jumped on Logan. Yes, Sabertooth. He tried to get a hold on me, with this Mystique woman, ever since we met! How could even have tracked me to this place? WHY!? In the same day, why so much bad luck?!

I turned back. Smoke. Smoke everywhere and fire. I broke the sealtbelt and stepped out of the truck. By the time, Logan was already out cold on the front of the truck.

"Hey! You douchebag! Yeah, I'm talking to you Sabertooth! Come at me caveman! Come on! Are you still afraid of me?"  
He grunted. _Good, now he's pissed. I'm gonna have some practice at last!_  
We fought a little. I kicked his butt, as always. After a little while fooling around, I touched him and knocked him out.

I got Logan out of the trailer, which exploded a few seconds later.  
At that moment, the white hair girl and the eye patched guy came in. I turned around, ready to fight.

"Wait! We're not here to fight with you!"  
Then I noticed the uniforms: black leather with an X.  
_Great. What are Charles guys doing here too? What the hell is happening here?  
_"Why are you here?"  
"Don't be afraid. We tracked you down here, to help you. We're the good guys. We're here to help".  
_Don't be afraid? Do they even know who I am? Did Charles tell them they were tracking me? Or are they tracking Logan? Or Sabertooth? What do they want?_

"Fine, I'll come with. But we're taking Logan. And leave Sabertooth here."  
I followed them to the jet, the eye masked guy carrying Logan. We got in, and the jet got in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

_Text _are Marie's thoughts. ~text~ are mind exchanges  
I don't own anything, all rights go to Marvel.

"Well, I've got to say, Charles knows how to make a good impression."  
"Wait, Charles? How do you know the professor?" asked the masked guy – Cyclops, if I got it right when he introduced himself on the plane.  
"That's between me and the professor, I don't even know if he'll recognize me."  
Cyclops caught my arm when I was about to walk out of the shed.  
"You might want to let go of me before I do real damage to that pretty face of yours"  
"Not until you told me how you met the professor"  
"This is none of your business. Let. Me. Go".  
"No"  
Using Danver's strength, I grab his arm and pushed him back inside the plane. I could see he was shocked to discover that the sweet looking girl was in fact very powerful. And he didn't see anything yet. I had other abilities I could rely on. After all, I'm a killer.

I went straight to Charles' office.  
"Hello old friend"  
Cyclops, Storm and a redhead crawled in the office.  
"Hello Marie"  
"It's Rogue now, Charles. But thank you for remembering my name."  
I sat on the chair, made me comfortable. I knew this would be taking a long time.

"By the way, how is Logan? Did you bring him down to the med lab?"  
"Yes, but… How do you know about the med lab?"  
I smiled at the redhead.  
"I know more things than meets the eyes, sweetie."  
"You've been in a fight; you should be in there too, so that I can run a few tests to see if you're okay".  
"And determine the kind of mutation I possess by the same way, I presume. Thanks, but no thanks." I then turned toward Charles. "I need your help. Then I'll take off."

Charles might have told his team members to leave telepathically, because they all left at the same time, not even asking a question.  
"What can I do for you?"  
"I need you to protect Logan from Magneto. Sabertooth went after us. Put him down just before your team showed up. I don't know what the old man is after, but no matter what, he can't have Logan of it's really him he wants."

~Fine. We'll try to protect him. But what don't you stay here with him? At least until he's awake, so you can explain the situation to him~  
~I can't stay here, and you know it. What if I touch a child by accident?~  
~I know you can control it~

I closed my eyes and sight. _That man truly knows everything._  
"Fine. I'll stay until things cool down. But, while I'm staying, you can probably help me out with some of the new skills I acquired since we last saw each other"

We practiced for a few hours. Charles taught me how to have a better control over the telekinesis and the magnetic fields. We were about to think about going down to the Danger Room to check on the psionic blasts and the speed when Logan entered the room.

"Logan! How are you? Do you feel better?"  
"What just… what the hell… what the heck is going on here!"  
"Let's just say those people are friends of a friend. You're gonna stay here for some time."  
"Me? Staying here? What about you? You're not going anywhere alone, you're just a kid!"  
"I'm almost 20. And I can take care of myself, thanks."  
"If those guys hadn't stepped in, you'd be dead by now! That other feral guy…"  
"Sabertooth couldn't have laid a finger on me without being dead. And, for the record, I'm the one who saved your ass and took him out. So yeah, you stay here."  
"Nobody can kill me, Marie. No one's a threat to me."

That was it. _I have enough with his little diva show_.

"Really? No one's a threat to you? Do you want to verify your assumptions?"  
I'm no proud of it. But he did piss me off, okay! So I used Magneto's magnetic fields and pinned him to the wall. Lame, I know. At least it was effective, and it seemed a better option than putting him in a coma by touching him.  
"What about now? Do you still believe no one's a threat to you?"  
Everybody was staring at me with wide open eyes and almost dropping jaws. And that feeling of power was AWESOME! They never even thought I could do that. _At least I stick to my name. Still the Rogue factor, no matter where I am._  
I let Logan down, then turned back to Charles.  
"Professor, I think I might take you on that offer to stay here for a little while.


	4. Chapter 4

Text are Marie's thoughts. ~text~ are mind exchanges  
I don't own anything, all rights go to Marvel.

A few days passed by. I was dividing my time between the mental session with the professor, and the Danger Room session with the X-Men and their students. The kids were quite surprised to see me at first, and were even more surprised when they saw me using more than one mutation. They got used to it, eventually. But I still scared them.  
Logan had forgiven me for pinning him up the wall, and we became great friends. He told me about his missing memories and his extreme healing that prevents him from aging. Charles and him were working together on the memory thing. He was also chasing after Jean, which made Scott really angry every time he would see them together.  
I was getting along well with the people here. Ororo and I became great friends, and Scott and I were down the same path (Jean didn't liked at all, and kept flirting with Logan to make Scott jealous I think…)  
I have to say, those few days were a fresh start, some kind of holidays. I even caught myself thinking about staying more than the few weeks I gave myself.

What put an end to those sweet days was one of Logan's nightmares. I was heading to the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea, when I heard him growling, twisting in his bed. I entered the room, tried to wake him up, and succeeded. But he also kinda like impaled me with his claws in the same time, so I guess he wasn't that awake. I hadn't meant to put him out, just to take his healing to close the wounds, but I lost control and ended up sucking life out of him… I got his memories and all. Believe me, the things he forgot, I'm glad he forgot them. I was scared to death and sick as hell after the first nightmare, and it didn't got better when the other memories came to the surface.

Logan woke up a few days later. I didn't especially had time to recompose myself. I was still struggling with the Wolverine instincts and personality, and it was really complicated to keep him in the box I put him in to contain him. Logan's personality was fewer struggles. He actually helped me contain his alter ego.

Anyway. When Logan came out of his coma, he was safe and sound, and wasn't even a bit tired the next day.

But I couldn't stay here anymore. The children were scared; the X-team was scared… They tried not to make me noticed, but could easily feel it: whenever I was around, they'd tensed up and look at me oddly.

I left the day after Logan awoke, almost 3 weeks after our arrival at Xavier's School for Gifted.  
I probably shouldn't have. At that time, we still hadn't been able to figure out why Magneto wanted Logan, or what he would use him for.

I got captured by Mystique the second she got to me. I hadn't even sensed her coming. She put me out with a high dose of tranquilizer.

I awoke in Magneto's cave. Sabertooth was guarding the entry of my cell.  
_The caveman finally found a cave to live in_. I smiled at the thought. The feral sensed me stretching up and left to get his master. Once alone, I tried to find a way out. The window was barred, so was the entry of the cell. Directly mold into the rocks by Magneto himself. I unsuccessfully tried to bend the metal, and tried to use any other useful ability I could. Nothing worked.

"It is of no use, dear. We suppressed you powers for a while, we didn't wanted you to leave without saying hello."  
"Well, hello. Now, what do you want from me?"  
"Well, I have to say I'm surprised. I expected you'd have find out, in 3 weeks and with Charles' help. I want your power."  
"You want me to join you?"  
"I didn't said anything such as that, now did I? I said I wanted your power. It is the only thing I need from you dear."  
"So what do you need my life sucking ability for? Kill someone? Get information?"  
"No. I need you to create a new era"

They left me alone to think about what Magneto just told me._  
Create a new era? Damn, the old man really is nuttier than what I thought. And what's that supposed to mean? Create a new era for what purpose?_

I went to my window to watch the sea. The waves went crashing on the rocks, a few feet away from me.  
_If only I could have access to my powers…  
_Just as I was thinking about it, the familiar tingle in my skin started to slowly come back._  
Is that a trick? Or had they just had the dosage wrong? Maybe they don't know about me absorbing Logan's healing… Oh damn it! If I can just get out, it's worth the try._

Bended the bars at the entry, and walked through the corridor. It really was a fortress! They were many turn ups, and lots of dead ends. A few hours after getting out of my cell, I was still in the cave. I had to face it: I was lost. Lucky enough, I didn't cross the path of any Brotherhood members. Which I found quite strange, too.  
Suddenly, I heard a loud noise, and the familiar sound of explosions.  
I headed to where it came from, almost running, but still on my guard. I didn't wanted to risk being shot with trank again.

I entered a big room, where Mystique and a man in uniform were fighting. Magneto wasn't there, but Toad was lying down near a wall, knocked out, and Sabertooth was out too. I watched, breathless, as I slowly processed the fact that my savior was the one I thought to never see again. My mentor and best friend was actually standing right in front of me, engaged in a deadly dance with our common enemy.  
He delivered the final blow, and then faced me.

"Wade?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Text_ is Marie's thoughts. ~text~ is mind exchange  
I don't own anything, all rights go to Marvel.

Hi everybody!  
Sorry for the delay, I didn't really had the time to upload (or even write) for the last weeks (college, family and planes = no good mix for fanfics ;p)  
Anyway, here is the 5th chapter! Hope you'll like it!

Here he was. My mentor and best friend. The one who learned me not to fear myself. The one who gave me strength, control. He came to me in a quick pace, almost running.

"Hey Roguey! How are you? Not injured?"  
"No, I'm ok. But… Where the hell were you Wade?! I've been waiting and looking for you! I even though you had let me down!"  
"Well, I didn't mean to leave for so long you know, but I kinda, hem… got caught up in what I was doing. No offense."  
"You got caught up in your thing for a whole year?"  
He looked at me oddly, and then started laughing at me. I started laughing with him after a few seconds. Our friendship was still what it had been before, and we were still best buddies. And that was all that mattered. Even though the idea of Wade getting caught up in something AND not thinking about calling or texting me was a little… weird.

"Come on now. I have a place to show you, and some people I want you to meet."  
"Ok with me. Oh, can we stop to get ice-creams? Please Roguey? An ice-cream after kicking ass seems good, doesn't it?"  
_Yep. Definitely still the same._ I couldn't help myself grinning at that thought.

_**Back at the mansion**_

"Did you find her?"  
"Yes"  
"So? Where is she?"  
"Rogue is with an old friend of hers. She is coming back, Logan, and will be here in an hour at most. So stop pacing around and calmly wait"  
"An old friend of hers? I don't give a fuck! I'm going to get her and her, so tell me where she is, ok?"  
"Logan, if you keep being persistent, I'll make you believe you are a eight year old girl who wants her hair to be braided. And YES, you'll be happy to wear a dress and carry a teddy bear around", said Charles, answering an unspoken disagreement from Logan.

Happily enough for him, the mighty Wolverine did understand the threat, and backed down for the safety of his pride. And for his badass reputation, too. Ororo told me he went in the woods to cool down. Somehow, several trees didn't survive his arrival. The weather Goddess was not happy about that. Scott told me she even threatened to fry him.

Four or five hours later, I was back at the mansion with Wade. Who was not happy at all when he found out I had brought him to the "X-geeks" mansion, as he said.  
"We are murderers" he reminded me. "We do not pick sides. We are neutral. We contact for contracts. No contract, no interactions with one of the factions."

I sighed, resolved to tell him what I probably never should have. I didn't saw the consequences of what I said at the time.

"Wade. You know I would never break the rules. Never. But I have to tell you : they are kinda nice people. And, by the way, you broke the rules too. Didn't you just kicked the Brotherhood's ass? That's sounds like picking sides to me." I smiled at his reaction. The look on his face : priceless!  
"That was not breaking rules! You were in danger! Rules don't apply when one of us is in danger!"  
"I know big baby! Thanks for that, again. I owe you one."  
"Nah… You owe me twice."

I smiled at him, just happy to have my best friend back. Even though we didn't know each other for a long time before he 'got caught up' in his thing, I had come to consider him as some kind of big brother. I don't have a big brother, but I do have a little brother. He was very young when I left, almost 2. I was the one who had to watch out for him, and nobody never really watched out for me since I was 11 or 12, and before Wade, of course.

"Do you remember? The thing you told me when you found me?"  
"What?" Wade was taken aback. I have the tendency to think a bit too fast and too far, so he was often lost in what I said.  
"When you found me. On the road. Do you remember what you told me?"  
My friend smiled. "Of course I do! And it is still in application."  
I smiled, too. He wouldn't say it twice, of course, but he would always make sure I remember.

_Don't worry, girl. As long as I'm here, you won't have to watch over your shoulder anymore. I'll be there. I'll take care of you, okay? No one will harm you again._

"You know, ever since that day I got used to the idea of you as my big brother. It's soothing. And comforting, too."

That's when a natural catastrophe named Logan makes its entry. He stormed out of the house and raced to the porch, where we were sitting on a bench. He looked like he was… not really in a good mood.

His claws slid out when he saw Wade. And Wade got up and faced Logan in combat mode, putting me behind his back in a protective way. Me and my very developed sense of preservation didn't get the warning, and I had the wonderful idea to put myself between the two of them.

"Marie, don't be stupid, get out."  
"You don't get to tell me what to do. Not when you're threatening my friend like this. So you back off, now."  
The Wolverine being insistent, I had to repeat myself. And threaten to lay him out cold if he didn't do what I said, but really, who cares about such details?

He finally obeyed, and we were all able to go to the kitchen, where Charles and the X-team were waiting for us.

"Charles. I guess I should have known you'd want to meet Wade"  
"So you are Charles Xavier?" said Wade. "I thought the most powerful telepath in the world would have been… A bit more, let's say, impressive, you know?"

Charles probably tried mental contact, because Wade tensed. And then a wide grin came to his face.  
"What you have to say to me you can say in front of Rogue. We don't do secrecy between us".  
Then Cyclop intervened. "Why did you only said he was just the 'most powerful telepath in the world' and not 'the most powerful mutant in the world'?"  
"Because he is not. Now, if we can get back to our discussion, may I know why you didn't kept Rogue safe in here instead of letting her go?"  
"How that he is not?"  
"One of my last contracts was to retrieve a military file, that regroups analysis of 'known' mutant. Blood types, DNA, genetic abilities and psychological profile when they could make them. I decided to keep it when my employer was found out to be dead. And I read it. And it turns out the most powerful mutant they have a record on isn't him. Could we move now, please? I'm getting hungry, and I heard that there are crepes for desert… maybe I can have some with ice cream…"  
"But who is the most powerful mutant they know about?"  
"Based on genetic material, potential and future development of powers…"

Wade stopped, and pointed his finger on me.


	6. Chapter 6

Text is Marie's thoughts. ~text~ is mind exchange  
I don't own anything, all rights go to Marvel.

I followed the direction pointed by Wade finger. I turned around, to see if there was anyone behind me that would explain that. When I realized Wade was really pointing at me, I burst into a weird, nervous laugh. The team looked at me as if as was crazy

"What? Don't look at me like at that, I don't know shit about what he's talking about" I said when I controlled myself again. "And since when is my mutation that strong, anyway? It is defensive; I can't kill anyone if I can't touch them. And when I do it will end up hurting both of us: the victim and I."  
Wade's face was then broke in two with a wild and chilly grin.  
"Roguey Roguey… You always underestimate yourself. Remember when the military wanted you so much that they risked breaking in the safe house? They didn't really wanted me, or eliminate us. They wanted you and your mutation. They have a weird, really ugly project going on down their bases. It's called Project Weapon X."

Logan made a face at the mention of the name. _Could it be that…_

Wade continued on, talking about some DNA tests the army did, what they had found, how HE was found and tested on while he was just my age, how he escaped, how he and Wolverine knew each other so well…

_WAIT WHAT !_

"Wade, what did you just said?"  
"Me? Have you been listening to me or just looking at me pretending to be interested?"  
"Wade. What did you said about you and Logan?"  
Everyone in the room was silent, somewhat stunned by my friend's recent declaration. Logan was tensed, and instead of the 'I-don't-give-a-shit' posture he adopted when he entered the room, his hands were now fists, the claws threatening to come out.

"But, sugah, _how _do you know Logan?"  
I regretted the words as soon as they escaped my lips. Cause the only way for Deadpool and Wolverine to have met was if they both were in those military bases and were experimented on.

_Fuck I'm so stupid!_

Logan was in shock. In real shock. Nobody answered my question however, as we all knew the answer after putting the pieces together.  
Logan, not able to process anything, slowly moved to face Wade, eyes filled with rage and incomprehension.

_He needs to hear it. Even if it hurts him, he needs to be sure, to know what happened to him all those years ago. _

Logan spoke up, his voice a light and insecure growl.  
"Are you sure?"  
Wade nodded his head.  
"Don't you remember me?"  
"Have no memory of what happened before 15 years ago"  
"Well… I could tell you for the time we were together. First thing you have to know: your mutation is what allowed them to experiment on you and give you the adamentium."  
"So I used to be normal?"  
"A healer with bone claws, without the metal. And it's also because of this ability of yours that they were able to create a serum to control us. We were not exactly happy to be here, you see. They drugged me when I refused to go any further. Then… then we fought, and you decapitated me."

Now it was my turn to be stunned. I knew Wade had been through harsh things, but that? That was unbelievable. I felt like the world just crumbled on my shoulders.

"How come you're still alive?" asked Jean  
"Stryker, the general who directed the experiments, gave me Wolverine's X-gene. I could heal at the time. My body then rejected it, along with the drug they had been giving me. But I was able to heal over decapitation, yeah. Just had to put the head back in place."

It was then than Logan left.  
"I know nothing more. We were together for a short period of time, you know. I don't know anything about his earlier years."  
"At least we have a name now," said Xavier "Stryker"

_Stryker_. The name would stay engraved in my memory. Anybody that would do such a thing as what he did to Logan shouldn't be allowed to live. And I was gonna make sure that Stryker's death will come faster than it should. Way faster.

After Charles dismissed us, I went to find Logan.  
I was relieved that my denomination as the most powerful known mutant was not discussed, but I had a feeling it would be the subject of another 'team meeting'.  
It was easy to track Logan, with his heightened senses. He was in his room, drinking whisky and smoking a cigar.  
I sat at the end of his bed, wondering what he was feeling.  
"Do you wanna talk about it? It helps, you know."  
Logan turned to look at me in the eyes.  
"Why me?"  
"Because your mutation is unique. Even for a healer. And your feral side is pretty much unique too. The only feral I met that has similar abilities was Sabertooth, and you could overpower him easily"  
"So that's it?"  
"Yes. Because of what we are, people are going to use us and chase us and torture us. Because we are different, and that people are afraid of what's different. And, to add a cherry on top of all that, they don't understand how it is that we are what we are. They aren't able to understand us either"  
"But why experimenting on mutants?"  
"Because our DNA makes us unique. Even though they are afraid of us, they are also fascinated by what we can do. And some, like that Stryker guy, will try to take advantage of our abilities because they think it is for the greater good. Use us as weapons and control us is a way for them to stop being afraid of us."  
"Why did they made me forget everything?"  
"I don't know. But what I do is that the only person able to help you with that is in this mansion."

~Rogue? Would you please come to the med-lab? We need to discuss a few things~  
~Alright Charles. Give me a minute~

I stood up, and left Logan's room to get down to the med lab.  
"Don't worry. You'll find what you're looking for here. I'm sure of that" I said to the big bad Wolverine, who was actually looking more like a lost puppy dog at the moment.

When I entered the med lab, five people were waiting for me. Jean, Ororo, Charles, Wade and Scott.  
"We need to talk about what your friend found out"  
Ouch. I knew I would have to talk about that.  
"Listen. I don't even know how I can be considered as 'powerful'. Come on, you know I can't match your abilities Charles. You can pretty much do whatever you want with whoever you want."  
"That's not the problem, Roguey" said Wade.  
_Please, please don't say anything more! You got me into enough trouble for one day !_  
"The thing is", started Jean,"that you could easily overpower all of us if you wanted to. Once your mutation will be completely developed, you might become the biggest threat to the wolrd that ever existed".  
"A threat? If I recall, I'm not the one who's got an alter ego sealed in my mind that had the power to annihilate any life form!"  
"That has nothing to do with our subject."  
"Actually, yes, it does. Cause you're the one who's most likely to lose it, go berserk and kill every single person around!"  
"For the moment, it seems like you're the one who's loosing it."  
"Ok. Fine. You know what? You wanna talk about that stupid DNA thing, then do it. I'm outta here".

_Oh my god! Did they all make a bet about who's gonna make me loose it first?! I need to get out of here NOW or I'm gonna rip their throat out.  
_~Rogue, we need you to come back~  
~Sorry Charles, it's not really time for that~  
I shut down the mental connection, got to the garage, picked up a car and started to get it started when Wade opened the passenger door and sat next to me.

"So, where are we going?"  
I smiled, happy he had followed me here.  
_What would I do without you, really?_

Not talking, we drove away in the night, just content to be with each other again.


	7. AN

Hi !

Sorry for the delay… I had some stuff to sort out, and my exams came on top of it all, and I didn't really had time to write. Sorry !

Hope you'll like chapter 7 !


	8. Chapter 7

Text is Marie's thoughts. ~text~ is mind exchange  
I don't own anything, all rights go to Marvel.

We drove till sunset and waited, the car parked on top of a hill, for the sun to rise. It was something we used to – watch the sunrise – when one of us had a bad time. Sitting together in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company, feeling like we're the only one in the world was one of our most common situation if one needed to talk (usually it was me, at first the killing and my skin issue made me break a lot). In the really bad moments, we would also hold each other. That was a real bad moment, so Wade had me against his side, and I hold onto him like a child would a teddy bear.

"Do you want to talk about it ?" He finally said, eyes still locked on the horizon line.  
"I just don't get it" I sighed. "How ? How is it that I'm considered as one of the most powerful mutant in the world ? Jean could kill every life form on Earth if the Phoenix gets free. And Charles… Charles could make you believe you're a six years old girl who loves wearing pink princess' dresses and walking around with a tiara. They have offensive powers, while mine in mainly defensive and useless unless in a hand to hand combat."  
Wade shrugged at my side, trying to prevent a laugh to escape.  
"What ?"  
"You're a funny one, really. You do realize that your skin is what makes you the perfect, if not ultimate weapon ?"  
"Huh?"  
"Well, the man I knew, Striker, he thought that Wolvie was the best weapon that could ever be, because of the healing stuff. The man could defeat a whole army if needed. But you…" Wade seemed to hesitate on that last part, wondering if his words might shake me or comfort me.  
"Me what ?"  
"You are the one women army. And the only one known to have such a mutation. And the only one that can kill permanently Wolvie-boy. Basically, given the right tools and absorbing the right powers, you're indestructible, and immortal. Say you absorb Logan or Sabertooth in a more permanent way : you'll get the senses, the healing and the fact that you won't age. Do you remember when the caveman attacked us with the blue bitch ? He wouldn't let go of you and he basically died because of your skin. When he let go, his mutation was still active in the background, which is why he is not six feet under. And that's also why you had super senses ever since, even though they kinda faded a little, and that healing stuff worked for almost half the following year. If you had held on longer, you would have kept it all and he would actually be really, really dead. If you were to be injected Wolverine's healing X-gene in your DNA, like I was, you would retain it thanks to your mutation : it would mold into your DNA and become a part of you, and you'll be able pass it down to your children, if you ever have some. And you'll be immortal, too. A family of immortals… with some of your other abilities and the father's mutation, eventually".  
"So… I'm potentially an immortal women with the power to create a whole family of immortals who would be the only ones to be able to kill each other ? Sweet."

Wade held me tighter, knowing this future might be one that would await me, and will certainly be the one I'll go through if the military or that Stryker guy get to me.

_Really, how worse could it be now ?_

"Hey ! Is this why Magneto wants me for ? To… breed mutants soldiers for him ?"  
"I don't really think so… I don't really believe he planned on letting you live long enough for you to meet a potential father to your potential children."

_And that's how it gets worse in less than a minute._

The sunrise was almost there, we could see the sky becoming pink. Not long after it was a bright orange, the clouds like fluffy white balls gave a softer edge to the reddish color.  
We stayed until the sun was set high, it was probably long after 9am before either of us moved to get back in the car and go back to the mansion.

I wasn't the one driving this time around. Curled up in my seat, I watched the road and lost my gaze on the horizon line, lost in my thoughts and trying to process and integrate that I might be the biggest threat to the world, as Jean so kindly said it just hours before.

When we reached the mansion, we were met by the disapproving glares of some of the X-geeks, while others were clearly relieved that we were safe and sound. I ran a hand through my hair, and kept walking behind Wade, his wide and protective figure like a shield from the others. Once inside, we parted near the stairs, him going to see the professor, while I was going down to the DR for a small yet much needed simulation.

I didn't get to the DR. A boy, one I recall seeing in the corridors, cornered me.  
"I don't understand what you're still doing here"  
"Excuse me ?"  
"You know it takes a lot to be a freak among the freaks, and you top it all. You do know the students, hell, even the adults fear you after your little accident with Wolverine the other day, don't you ? And yet you're still here. What do you want ? Kill us all in our sleep like you almost did Logan ? Or are you here because of a contract ?"  
My eyes widen in surprise and hurt. I felt the voice nagging at me to either hurt him or run far away from that jock. I tried to leave, but he slammed me back to the wall, and continued on and on. I couldn't move at all, paralyzed by his words and his cold, hard stare. I was Marie the helpless little girl once again.  
"You should just leave like you did the other time. Only this time, do us all a favor, don't come back. Leave the state, the country even, and never come back here. We hate you."

As the boy continued his renting he let me go, and I got back to my room in a hurry, his hateful words still echoing in my mind, approved by some of the people I have absorbed in the past.  
_You should have died  
Leave, you have to be alone, you deserve this hate mutie freak  
Even your own kind hates you  
You're a mistake, an error made by God_

Chasing the thoughts away, I wrote a note for Wade and the Professor to find, and, not aware that a certain feral was watching me, I left the school in a hurry.


End file.
